cold
by ryugaxhikarufan
Summary: 7 years after the event that shock the world but with a twist Ryuga never died but still had to go through the consequence of passing the star fragment R&R thank you XD
1. intro

beyblade blind

Once dusk of auric that reflected affection, is now frozen in time, them vile eyes were of crystalized mist, every tear was of rhinestone's, abandoning everything he knew friends, rivals, enemies, past and Bey-blading. Not wanting to go back, but why...why has the infamous blader who lived as the bow able mountain suddenly tumble. What had transpire to this youth, has the regret of nemeses annihilation upon this now passive world for regeneration, the seven year old scenery still burned in his delicate vile eye's. No matter how much he wanted to break out, the scares of reality continuously cauterized by all means of brutal strength...no matter what he'll forever walk on the road...of the misplaced...he was sightless.


	2. Chapter 1 - preperation ediet

edited - yeah sorry for not updating lately...school ugh so yeah I'll update soon so I'll just fix up the chapters a bit

* * *

Chapter one - the preparation

Touring down the now high spirit crowd of coma village, the azure women was enjoying her time helping the preparation for the feisty full along with her friends, some in fact she hasn't seen in seven years. Humming her evening away the azure women suddenly she ran out of ribbons used to tie the traditional colored lanterns, she quickly ran through town looking for the store which she was told had the village festival decoration stored. Stopping in sudden tracks, her violet waves with stunning radiance of a full moon, though there was a distance the tan figure of short wavy spiked white with the dash of rose, both sides came down into a bounced curled bangles. The right was beaded with tribal colors hanging off two eagle feathers attached with a string at the end it had two small beads coexisting with the ones in his hair. He had earring on the same side of the beaded bangle, it was a small ring the color was of a bronze gold, wearing a toothed necklace. He wore a blue-white buttoned shirt, black boots strapped beneath the shaggy jeans, black leather belt lay comfortably around his waist with a silver buckle attached. Normally she would tremble in fear by his sight, but that was well in the past now the azure women no longer fear him by past events no...but if she did feared him it would because she doesn't know how to communicate with those vile eyes.

~ o0o0o ~

" um..." lost in what to say to the blind figure, the azure women stood as she swallowed hard, sweats formed down her tanned body, azure hair slightly slicked to her sweating forehead sliding down to the side of her face, before she could say another word the tanned blind figure cut her off by swift breath.

"Sighs...ya know I may be blind but I'm not that stupid to notice I have other senses" spoke the tan figure, standing with his arms crossed.

"Mmm..." she replied, shifting into an embarrassing position, with her arms also crossed over each other covering parts of her chest.

" so how ya been...Hikaru..." after he spoke the azure women's name the tanned figure turned his face down to a side, till you could only see his rose bangle with little fragments of his lower facial showing.

"uh...um..." in a paused moment she realized her original objection was, turning her back to the tanned figure Hikaru took one foot forward ready to leave, "ah...just remember i was looking for more ribbons to hang the lanterns...so i must of got a little lost since I didn't know where they stored them so..." before she could say another words the tanned figure once again cut her off by a mere breath.

"I'm pretty sure they kept extras with them during the preparation so I don't think you had to go looking for whatever you were doing" also turning his back against the azure women, before walking away, the tanned figure slightly turned his face " well goodbye, hope you have the time of your life...Hikaru" and he left just like that.

"Yeah...you to..." speaking in shy, quiet tone, once the tanned footsteps were faded off. "Ryuga" the azure women spoke the last word in a somewhat tear tone.

~ o0o0o ~

Returning to the preparation party the azure women was given somewhat weird looks from those who was presently looking at her and noticed she left. Shifting to a fast walk yet a not so much as a jog the maroon women waved at Hikaru who was in her sight of track

"Heeeey Hikaru, where you run off to" asking the maroon women huffed to catch her breath sighing in relief she manage to find her friend.

Not wanting to look like an idiot, the azure women lied to her friend, saying she went for a walk to clear her mind of a trouble thought that suddenly popped up. "Was i gone for that long" asking her maroon friend in a worried/slightly suspense tone.

"Mmmm, nah not really everyone's been really busy and all so doubt people were worried, though some noticed you were gone but the y thought you went to something, so all's good Kay Hikaru - san. The maroon women spoke in high cheerful tone as she grabbed her best friends arm to drag her along to where the others in their group were.

hours has passed all the decorations were finished all it took was three days, heck in past tense it would've taken them a week this was real big acheiment to some eyes, but others were beat and was ready to pass out. But there was still loads to do the costumes, the performances, fireworks and most important well to the redhead though the food.


	3. Chapter 2 - drama

old chapter so yeah haven't posted and only fix it up a bit sorry if its too short - promise when I update it'll be longer

* * *

Chapter two – drama

Drama, drama, drama, drama ...for once the thought of festivals were unwinding everything was of jamming people into a tiny car, according to Masamunea in America they were for clowns to used.

The maroon women known as Madoka cooked as if she was a clock ticking down a titanic bomb ready to self-destruct any minute.

The redhead known as Gngka along with the dark greeneet Kyoya were having trouble carrying the 20 stack of large 2 meters table, well it's their fault for carrying all at once.

~ o0o0o ~

T

he once full redhead now of grayish strikes Ryo was keeping eye on the performers, god he was sweating even into the coolness of the mid-day.

Bluish black who bit over weight, made sure decoration was up and there wasn't any false lead of deserter.

The gang made up of Zyro and his friends were running all over the place, one would be carrying a leader the next a giant tub of who knows what.

the light green haired 19 year old Kenta, who was accompanied by the tanned figure Ryuga, were of taking care of the fireworks... I know, what are people thinking letting a blind person in charge with objects that go bomb it's really a good match but despite his disability he was, well more capable then someone who could see.

~ o0o0o ~

The so called descendants of ancient warriors were setting up stalls of all kind, well Yuki just had much trouble as Glinka and Kyoya and their set of tables trying to keep a single pole standing as with everything else he was doing it kept falling down

Folks from America and Egypt were just scattered all over, doing who known what

Lastly that left Hikaru who of all people was appointed to take charge after the man before her suddenly fell ill, standing up became difficult her voice was of rusted steel half the time was too cracked to understand her spoken words.


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

realized how terrible this is so I'm rewriting it so yeah I'm very sorry for those who read/ing this I'm really am

I'm going to turn this into a one shot theme with a maxuim chapters of 5 the genre will stay the same so yeah really sorry will upload when finish right away thank you XDX


End file.
